The present invention relates generally to the field of outdoor lighting systems. The present invention more particularly relates to the field of outdoor lighting systems for illuminating streets.
Outdoor lights, such as street lights, can provide beneficial illumination throughout dusk, the night, and during early morning hours. Conventional outdoor lights remain fully lit regardless of whether any people or cars are nearby. Applicants have identified the need for improved outdoor lighting control systems and methods for saving energy and reducing the amount of light pollution provided by outdoor lights.